Naruto Uzumaki: The Forgotten Seventh Man of the GOM
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto attended Teiko for the first two years of middle school but had to leave at the end of his second year because his dad got a promotion and he moved to America for one year before returning and attending Seirin High School. Now back in Japan Naruto is reunited with his crush and he learns that his old friends have changed. Well not if Naruto can help it. Naruto X Fem. Kuroko.


**AN: Hey everyone it is I! Morelia97! How's it going everyone? Good I hope and if not then let my master piece of a story cheer you right up. Hahaha anyways my faithful readers thanks for still reading my stuff even though I take forever to update. Anyways here is another story for all of you and it is a Naruto and Kuroko no Basuke! Crossover! Shocking I know, anyways this is also why I am taking so long to update, I got a membership to Crunchyroll and trust me when I say this, it is totally worth the six dollars a month.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the one of the forgotten members of the Generation of Miracles as he left at the end of second year to America because of a promotion his dad got. Soon though after a year Naruto's father's work was so impressive that he was given another promotion and he and his family were able to move back to Japan. With this Naruto, also known as the Yellow Flash, due to his insane speed, ball handling, stamina, reaction time, and his insanely quick release, easily made it into Seirin High School. Now reunited with his childhood crush join Naruto and his teammates as they take on the generation of miracles and other strong schools!**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Tamaki (Fem. Testsuya Kuroko) Hyuga X Riko**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Player Stats:**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15 (Soon to be 16)**

 **Birthday: October 10** **th** **, Libra**

 **Height: 6' 0"**

 **Weight: 162**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Position: Point Guard/Small Forward**

 **Talents: High level speed, high stamina, master of crossovers, excellent shooter, quick reaction time, master ball handler, etc.**

 **End of Player Stats!**

 **Remember Read, Review, Recommend, and?**

 **That's right!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Seirin High School**

Naruto Uzumaki looked around in wonder as he took in all the sights of the first Japanese school he's been too in a year and smiled at all the club representatives as they all yelled for the new students to join. Naruto of course politely turned down some of the clubs as he had only one club in mind of which to join, the basketball club.

He had heard about how the first years of last year had made it all the way to the semifinals of the inter high even though the school had just been recently built. This was one of the reasons as to why Naruto has been as excited as he was to attend Seirin High and also for the fact that he lived close enough that he could walk to school.

Naruto was about to continue his musing and reminiscing until he accidentally felt a small person collide into him.

"Oh hey sorry about that mi-" began Naruto until he laid eyes on the girl he had just bumped into.

Freezing for a second Naruto was instantly mesmerized by her familiar pale blue eyes and her shoulder length powder blue hair that framed her pale, delicate, beautiful features.

The girl on the other hand was also mesmerized but for another reason, he could see her, only very few people could notice her. He actually could _see_ her, she was about to continue on her way but then she heard the guy freeze and she was shocked to see that he was staring at her. Intrigued by this she then began studying the guy that stood in front of her.

She noticed that he had peculiar looking spiky hair as it was a golden blonde similar to a former teammate of hers but then darkened into blood red tips with two chin length bangs framing his angular handsome face which also darkened into blood red tips as well. She was also then mesmerized by his bright blue eyes with what seemed to be an amethyst colored ring around his pupil that gave him an exotic look which was amplified by how he also seemed to have what appeared to be three pencil thin whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. After noticing these features the girl couldn't help but feel she has met this person before, they just seem so familiar to her.

"T-tamaki?" said Naruto looking at the smaller girl in shock.

"N-naruto-kun? You look so different, when did you get back?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh I just got back about three days ago, I meant to call but I got a new phone and lost all of everyone's numbers." Said Naruto, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"No it's fine Naruto-kun, but it is really good to see you again." Said Tamaki with a small smile making Naruto face turn a little red.

"Oh come here Tamaki I missed you soo much!" exclaimed Naruto before engulfing the smaller girl in a tight embrace. Tamaki just smiled into the hug as Naruto used to do this quite frequently back when they were younger.

"Anyways c'mon let's go find the basketball club and send in our registration forms, after we get introduced to the rest of the team we can hit Maji Burger and catch up." Said Naruto with a large smile that made Tamaki happy to know her friend hadn't changed, unlike five other people she knew.

Nodding in agreeance to his words Tamaki and Naruto then began walking together in a comfortable silence until they found the table and club they were looking for.

"Hey, Tamaki, how about you go over and get two registration forms and then take them back. Oh god, this is going to be soooo good! I can't wait to see how those guys react when they notice that two forms appeared out of nowhere." Said Naruto already snickering.

Tamaki just smiled and giggled lightly, which filled Naruto with happiness as he was probably the only one who could actually get the phantom like girl to laugh.

Tamaki then went to grab the forms and thanks to some giant wild looking crimson haired guy, she was extra invisible today. Naruto though looked at the guy and quickly gave him a once over, he was big, strong, had that glint in his eyes, and lots of potential. Oh yeah, he definitely picked the right high school.

After filling out their forms Tamaki then used her lack of presence to once again turn in her and Naruto's forms without any of the people there noticing. The bell then rang signaling the start of school but Naruto had Tamaki wait for a couple minutes with him to see the reactions of the people.

"Hey so that big guy, Kagami Taiga, seemed to have a lot of potential." Commented a pretty looking girl with neck length brown hair to another guy with short spiky brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah, he did, with him on the team I think we might be able to make something work, though he does need to learn how to respect his senpais." Finished glasses darkly.

"Calm down Hyuga, its fine he learn soon enough." Said a handsome looking guy with medium length spiky hair.

"Yeah Izuki is right Hyuga, don't get so worked so up." Said a boy with cat like features and short light brown hair.

A fairly tall guy with shoulder length black hair stared at Hyuga and everyone else for a minute before handing the girl some extra forms.

"Yeah, yeah I know Mitobe, I won't get so worked up over some first years and you don't have to remind me as well Koganei." Replied Hyuga, making Naruto and Tamaki look at eachother in wonder. He didn't even say anything, how the hell did they understand that?

"What the hell?" exclaimed the girl suddenly, Naruto's shoulders then began to shake while Tamaki looked on in amusement.

"What is it Riko?" asked Hyuga.

"These forms, I was here the entire time, and I didn't even see the two people that turned in these forms." She said looking at them confused.

"Wait what?" asked the rest of them.

They all then began looking around wildly trying to think to see if they remember just who these two people were. Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore and dragged Tamaki with him as burst into laughter, Tamaki also laughing quietly.

"Oh god, I missed doing that." Said Naruto wiping a tear from his eye.

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah that was funny, anyways we have to get to class." Reminded Tamaki.

"Oh yeah, I'm in 1-C what about you?" asked Naruto as they jogged lightly to class.

"I'm in 1-B." replied the bluenette.

"Awww I don't get to be in your class." Said Naruto while pouting.

Tamaki just smiled at him before they reached their class rooms and waved at each other goodbye.

 **After School in the Gym**

"Alright everyone welcome to the Basketball Club, my name is Riko Aida and I am your coach." Said Riko, smirking at seeing all the disbelief in the first year's faces.

"Okay now when I call your name you will answer 'here!' does everyone understand?" she asked, seeing everyone nod she continued.

"Well, all the second years are here so we are just calling out the new additions." She said.

"Hiroshi Fukuda?" "Here!"

"Koki Furihata?" "Here!"

"Koichi Kawahara?" "Here!"

"Taiga Kagami?" "Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" "I'm here!" exclaimed a voice making everyone turn towards the entrance of the gym as they saw a fairly tall teen running towards them.

"Uh okay then that will conclu-" began to say Riko until Naruto interrupted her.

"Wait you forgot about Tamaki." Said Naruto making them all look around they saw no one there.

"What are you talking about there is no one here but us, Tamaki isn't here." Said Riko, annoyed that a first year just interrupted her.

Riko was going to continue yelling at her idiot first year until she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"He was talking about me." Said a soft feminine voice from behind making her jump in the air.

"Woah what the hell where'd you come from?" asked Riko before realizing that the person who scared her was a girl.

"Um I was here the whole time, I was actually here before the rest of the first years." Said Tamaki making everyone, except Naruto, look at her in disbelief.

" _She has such a weak presence."_ Was the shared thought of everyone in the room, except one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh uh okay but so are you here for the manager position?" asked Riko.

"No. I am here to try out for the team." Said Tamaki making them all stare at her in shock.

"Y-you are?" asked Riko in surprise, she knew that they didn't have a girls team but she didn't think that a girl would actually try out for the boy's team. Not that it is against the rules or anything as there is no rule about not having a co-ed team.

"O-okay then everyone take off your shirts! Except you Kuroko-Chan! I'll check you in the locker room after I start these guys on drills." Said Riko stopping the girl from stripping in front of all the guys.

After seeing the second years take off their shirts with no hesitation the first years hesitantly did as well. Walking up to each one Riko then began observing them and began listing the things they focus on more and where they lack and need to work on, amazing all the first years.

"If you're wondering how she's doing this Riko is the daughter of a personal sports trainer, meaning that she grew up watching and observing some of the top athletes in the country along with her father." Said Hyuga smirking.

Riko while walking smiled at the potential she saw in all of her team and at the improvements the second years have made. She continued observing until she reached one of the most promising first years she had, Kagami Taiga.

Her eyes widened at seeing such high raw stats, she knew that she got lucky when this guy joined she couldn't help but beam at the massive potential this first year power forward had. She then quickly frowned though as she noticed that the student who was late for the meeting still hadn't taken off his shirt. In fact he wasn't paying attention to anything Riko was saying! He was too busy talking off Kuroko-Chan's ear off! The nerve of this newbie!

"Hey Uzumaki! What do you think you're doing! Don't answer that! Now take off your shirt!" yelled Riko making Naruto jump in surprise.

"Huh? What? At least buy me dinner first!" exclaimed Naruto making Riko blush at what he was insinuating.

"Stop being an idiot and take off your damn shirt!" yelled Riko.

"Fine fine." Replied Naruto before taking off his shirt.

Riko and Tamaki, who was standing next to Naruto, blushed instantly when he finally got his shirt off. What? The dude had the body off an Adonis! The dude was lean but was straight shredded.

Seeing the reaction he was getting Naruto smirked before looking right into Tamaki's eyes before winking at her causing her blush harder and she turned away. Riko on the other hand was drooling a bit before a questioning look from Hyuga snapped her out of it. She then went on to actually analyze his stats and was instantly floored, they were insanely high, probably generation of miracles high.

"Okay then, Hyuga! Get the first years started on the drills while I go and review Kuroko-Chan." Said Riko, seeing Hyuga nod and begin to start the newbies on the drills Riko took Tamaki to the locker room.

Entering the locker room Tamaki took off her shirt and stood in front of the coach. Riko though zeroed in on the fact that Tamaki breasts while not huge were bigger than her mid B Cups. Riko could feel her eyebrow twitch a couple of times before she cleared her throat and began to analyze her. What she saw pretty much disappointed her, she was so average. Like there was nothing really that she was seeing that blew her away.

"Not to be rude or anything Kuroko-Chan but how do you expect to play for the boys' basketball team with such average and some below average stats?" asked Riko.

"Well normal playing isn't where my strong suit lays. I am more of a tactician, and once you've seen me play I think you'll see why I was a regular on Teiko's Boys' Basketball Team." Replied Tamaki which shocked Riko.

"You were a regular on the Teiko team? Wait so does that mean that you are the phantom sixth player of the generation of miracles that was supposedly rumored to have been a girl?" asked Riko.

Tamaki just nodded in conformation.

"Actually there was someone else on the team as well, but he left at the end of the second year." Mentioned Tamaki making Riko look at her in surprise.

"What? Who?" asked Riko.

"Naruto." Was Tamaki's simple answer.

" _Sorry Naruto for outing you like that but my misdirection won't work very well if they keep their focus too much on me."_ Thought Tamaki.

Riko though quickly left the locker room with Tamaki who followed close behind after putting her shirt back on. They both walked outside and Riko called for the drills to end before calling over Naruto and making everyone look at them in curiosity.

"Hey Naruto, Kuroko-Chan just said that you were a regular for the Teiko Boys' Basketball Team, is this true?" asked Riko making everyone look at Naruto in shock.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything because barely anyone remembered that I had played with them in the first place. I had to leave Japan at the end of second year and moved to America for a year because of promotion my dad got before finally coming back. Since the team didn't become known as the generation of miracles until the start of the third year I was quickly forgotten." Finished Naruto which made Taiga look at him in shock, what were the odds?

"I also just came back from America, New York actually, what part were you from?" said Taiga in fluent English.

"Oh really? That's so cool, I went to Los Angeles." Replied Naruto in English but with a small hint of an accent.

"Oi! Speak Japanese you bastards we don't know what you're saying!" yelled Hyuga.

"Sorry Captain." Said both Naruto and Kagami in Japanese.

"Are you at their level?" asked Riko.

"To be honest I don't know, I mean it _has_ been a full year since I've seen any of them and with the potential they all I had I don't know. Once we play them in the future I guess we'll find out." Was all Naruto said before falling silent.

Riko nodded and then had everyone gather into two teams, one being the first years and the other second years.

"Okay then everyone we'll be having a little practice game right now to see what level the first years are at and so that I can get a feel for where everyone will need to improve on." Said Riko.

Kagami quickly settled into the Power Forward position with Naruto taking the Point Guard postiton. Tamaki took the Small Forward postion, Fukuda being the only Center this year took that position finally leaving Furihata and Kawahara who did a quick two out of three round of rock paper scissors for the position of Shooting Guard, which Furihata won. Kawahara was sad that he wouldn't be able to play but was quickly consoled by Tamaki who said that she most likely would need a sub after a little while since she doesn't have very much stamina.

The first years of course got into their usual positions and the game quickly began. During the jump ball Fukuda lost to Mitobe who passed the ball to Izuki. Izuki then began dribbling down the court while observing the defense of his kouhais.

"Pretty good for some first years." He commented to himself quietly.

Naruto was quickly on him though and Izuki instantly knew that this kid was experienced, he had no holes in his defense at all. In fact Izuki was actually a little intimidated because even with his eagle eye he wasn't very sure if he had enough space to make a safe pass.

Seeing Hyuga shake off a very frightened Furihata on his left Izuki quickly made a fake pass to his right and passed it quickly to the left. Everyone though was shocked though when the pass was intercepted, by Naruto.

" _Holy shit his reaction time is insane!"_ was the shared thoughts of everyone but Tamaki.

Naruto then quickly began dribbling down the court though Mitobe, Tsuchida, Koganei were quick to get back on defense stood in his way. Naruto simple smirked at three obstacles that stood in his way, before he then picked up his speed going faster than before. Koganei was the first to reach him but Naruto quickly got through him by dribbling the ball between his own legs and then Koganei's before making his way to Tsuchida and quickly spun off him before going one on one with Mitobe.

Naruto then began dribbling low before picking up his speed once again before baiting Mitobe to reach in, but smiled seeing that Mitobe wasn't falling for it. Naruto then got low once again before breaking pass Mitobe on his right who reacted accordingly but was then surprised that Naruto suddenly stopped and crossovered to his left making Mitobe react but unbalanced and crossovered once again to Mitobe's right making the silent man fall flat on his ass.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction before going passed Mitobe and quickly jumped high into the air before slamming the ball down with a left one handed jam. The rest of the team, except Riko who was smirking devilishly and Tamaki who knew something like this would happen, could only stare out in shock over what they had just witnessed.

Naruto then walked over to Mitobe and just held out his hand, making the second years and Tamaki smile in happiness. Mitobe looked up, smiled and then took the offered hand before patting Naruto on the back and staring at him for about fifteen seconds.

"Aww man thanks Mitobe-Senpai! That means a lot!" exclaimed Naruto making the first years look at him in confusion and the second years look surprised over that face that he could understand what Mitobe had wordlessly said.

"Alright then you guys! Let's show these first years what their senpais are made of!" yelled Hyuga firing up his team.

"Yeah c'mon guys! Let's show the senpais that you shouldn't underestimate their kouhais!" yelled Naruto pumping up his team.

Riko stood silently on the sidelines as she watched the first and second years duke it out. Oh yes, she just knew this year was going to be interesting. She paused her train of thought though when saw Kuroko sneak up on Koganei and steal the ball and make a barely visible pass to Naruto who behind the back no looked passed it to Kagami who just about jumped over Hyuga and slammed the ball in to the basket.

"Oh yes, this year will be _very_ interesting." Said Riko to herself while smiling evilly about the plans she had for this team.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **AN: Hey guys anyways hoped you like that chapter and I hoped you will like this story! Also I am trying to update all of my other stories as well so please bear with me my peeps.**

 **ALSO REMEMBER TO**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
